Taken
by MoonIce20408
Summary: Effie rushes home in panic when the broadcast of the quell suddenly cuts, and Haymitch is nowhere to be found.


She was frantic. She had no idea what was happening anymore, and she was unable to find Haymitch.

Effie's high heels clicked sharply as she walked as quickly as she could from the building. She'd been watching the Games with the prep teams of her victors, and the last thing they saw was Katniss shoot something into the air, and all the screens went black. After a moment of panic, she composed herself best as possible, and got the attention of the hysterical prep teams. She told them each to go home, and that she would find Haymitch, and find out what happened.

However, Haymitch was nowhere to be found. He usually watched the Games from the bar when the prep teams were present. Effie always thought it was rude, but he would only insult them all with sarcastic comments if he were there, so she left him to it. But he wasn't there. So she checked the penthouse, and no luck. That's when her own panic really set in. Haymitch didn't just disappear.

When the fear failed to leave, she followed her own advice, thinking she'd feel safer at home.

She walked into her apartment building, trying to avoid making eye contact with her neighbours that were trying to find out why their favourite show was suddenly cut. She hit the button to the top floor in the elevator much harder than needed, and then rushed along the hall to her apartment.

But when she went to unlock the door, it was already open.

The woman froze where she was just outside the door for a long moment, not even breathing. When she did move, it was to slowly push the door open, quietly as possible. The door opened to reveal her hallway, exactly the way she'd left it.

She slowly bent down, and pulled her shoes from her feet, so she could move quietly with them in her hands. But even the sound of her low breaths sounded like the winds from a hurricane to her ears. She placed one barefoot inside on the cold, tiled floor, then waited at least twenty seconds before moving the other in front. Her steps were slow, and practically silent, as she walked further into the hallway. And so far, no noise had been made from any other room.

Still, when she reached the arch that led to her living room, she slowly leaned forward to scan the area. Her eyes fell upon a shadow on a pale wall that shouldn't be there. But it wasn't a shadow. It was a figure. The silhouette of someone stood in her living room. In her own home. Its arms were by its side, with its back facing her. The lights from outside that shone through the windows and reflected off of the stranger, giving away what he was.

A Peacekeeper.

Effie took in a sharp breath, and started to back away from the living room, towards the door, holding in the same breath. Her muscles were starting to ache from the strain her fear was causing on them. But as she walked back towards the door, shoes still in hand, she became very aware of a presence behind her.

She froze again, but slowly turned her body, and let out a scream at the sight of a second Peacekeeper stood inches from her. Her shoes crashed to the floor, and she turned to run, only to face the first Peacekeeper.

It grabbed a hold of her forearms, and twisted her forcefully, and pulled her back into its cold armour. One arm wrapped around her body, whilst the other grabbed the underside of her jaw, and yanked her head to the side.

She tried to struggle, but she was too weak, and he was holding her jaw too tight for her to scream.

The second Peacekeeper held something in his hand, and as he stepped closer, Effie could see it was a syringe. She tried struggling again, but it made the masked men chuckle in menacing tones.

The first tugged at her jaw again, and the second stuck the needle into the side of her throat, and injected the contents.

The effect was almost immediate. Effie suddenly felt dizzy, and the room span around her. Her legs gave from under her, and the darkness took over.

**Thank you for reading, and hope you liked it.**  
**Please leave a review, and share it with your friends if you enjoyed.**  
**It would make me smile.**


End file.
